La Familia Lee
by Shik-Lee
Summary: Daba un paseo casual por el bosque de su propiedad cuando de pronto encontró algo extraño, una casa color carmesí, curiosa se adentro en esta en la cual descubrió a un chico de ojos color ámbar que la miraban con odio y ¿decepción? lo que ellos no sabían, era que ese encuentro les cambiaría la vida para siempre.


**Capítulo 1**

_La casa de color ROJO_

Un día miércoles por la tarde, era un día muy hermoso así que decidí dar un paseo por el bosque, no podría perderme, conocía este bosque como la palma de mi mano, hiba con mi fiel perra _Pir__ata_, nombre que adquirió por una mancha que tiene alrededor del ojo izquierdo que lo hace parecer un parche, ella no quería que fuéramos al bosque pero después de insistirle por unos minutos logré convencerla aunque durante todo el tiempo este alerta aunque es de esperarse ya que hace tiempo tuvimos una mala experiencia al toparnos con un lobo que parecía tener rabia, el lobo me atacó y Pirata no fue capaz de ayudarme ya que era un cachorro apenas y solo fue capaz de ir en busca de ayuda, para mi buena suerte unos leñadores estaban cerca y acudieron a mi rescate con sus hachas y mataron al lobo, solo sufrí algunos rasguños pero siento que de alguna forma o de otra mi pequeña se siente culpable de lo que paso

-Oye pirata, vamos ya relájate no nos pasará nada- le digo en un tono dulce para tratar de aligerar la tensión pero sólo logro que ella se ponga más alerta, lo único que hago es suspirar y seguir el camino

Pero paro en seco al escuchar un sonido extraño, no podía distinguir que era, Pirata al percatarse se puso a mi lado por si algo la atacaba, al poner bien atención puedo distinguir que lo que escucho es una canción, pero, era una canción bastante macabra y yo era bastante curiosa y un tanto impulsiva por lo que decidí adentrarme más en el bosque pese a los intentos de mi amiga canina la cual no quería avanzar más pero al ver que no cambiaría de opinión decidió seguirme

Al cabo de un rato encontré una casa, lo que más me extraño fue que la casa parecía abandonada, no había señales de vida más que la música que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, había un jardín grandísimo pero bastante descuidado, me adentré a la propiedad más Pirata no era capaz de hacerlo, daba vueltas y vueltas mientras ladraba en su mismo lugar como tratando de advertirme algo pero mi curiosidad podía más que el miedo que sentía y sin más entré, la puerta estaba abierta, al abrirla la música paro de golpe, cosa que me extrañó pero que dejó pasar por alto, todo parecía relativamente limpio y en la mesa del comedor se encontraba dispuesta una cena para unas catorce personas, la comida se veía deliciosa pero un ligero ruido en la planta superior capto mi atención, me dirigí arriba de inmediato para descubrir a un pequeño gato negro arañando un mueble, cuando el felino me vio me gruñó y se fue corriendo hacia la planta baja, lo seguí sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, puede que encontrase a los dueños de la casa, si es que estos se encontraban en esta, al bajar escucho unos extraños sonidos detrás de una puerta, está se encontraba cerrada y se veía bastante descuidada, la madera se veía vieja e inestable y parecía que de entre las ranuras salían gusanos aunque del otro lado de la puerta podían escucharse unos sonidos extraños, luego de eso escucho pasos, pongo mi oreja contra la puerta para escuchar mejor, podía oír voces, eran varias personas aunque no entendía lo que decían, lo único que logré entender fue

_'¡desaste del cuerpo rápidamente!' _

La voz era proveniente de una mujer, yo al oir eso quise huir del lugar pero justo en el momento en que me disponía hacerlo la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un joven más o menos de mi edad, cabello revuelto color chocolate y unos ojos color ámbar que me dejaron congelada y no por que fueran hermosos no, esos ojos me veían con el odio más puro y frío que había visto en mi vida, simplemente no podía moverme y si esto fuera poco alguien más me tomo por la espalda mientras me tapaba la boca con un paño, entre el forcejeo pude ver que ambos tenían sangre en sus ropas y que las demás personas que se encontraban en el interior del cuarto estaban rodeando una mesa que al parecer tenía un cadáver encima, después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté los rayos del sol me recibieron de manera abrupta, aunque me extrañó el lugar en el que me encontraba, recordaba cada objeto de esta habitación, era mi habitación. Al percatarme de algo húmedo en mi mano derecha volteo para encontrarme con la mirada llena de alivio de Pirata, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y segundos después unos pequeños golpes en la puerta se dejaron oir

-Adelante- dije en tono leve, cuando la puerta se abrió pude ver a mi hermano Touya con una bandeja en las manos con lo que parecía mi desayuno

-¿Qué rayos hacías en esa hectárea del bosque?- soltó de golpe con algo de enojo

-¿Podrías bajarle a tu tono de voz? me duele la cabeza- me queje mientras él acomodaba la bandeja en el pequeño buró que estaba al lado de mi cama

-Claro, en el estado en el que te encontramos no es de esperarse- dijo algo preocupado ahora

-¿Donde me encontraron?- pregunte un poco angustiada por la mirada que tenía pero él siguió callado -¡Touya!- exigí

-Sakura- empezó a decir con aparente serenidad -¿No recuerdas nada?- me preguntó después de un rato

-Emmm, pues sólo recuerdo una casa, después de eso las imágenes están borrosas- dije no tan segura de mis palabras

Touya dió un largo suspiró

-Te encontramos a la orilla del lago Sai- reveló, cosa que me sorprendió

-Pero, eso está demasiado lejos de aquí y aparte está cerca de...- mis palabras quedaron en el aire al no poder continuar

-El bosque Aokigahara- concluyó él preocupado -Tenías bastante sangre en tus ropas, creímos que algún lobo u otro animal te había atacado, lo extraño fue que no encontramos ninguna herida en tu cuerpo, eso es bueno no digo que no pero entonces, toda esa sangre ¿de que o quien era?- me preguntó bastante preocupado por la situación

-Ammm- no sabía que responder, ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía sangre en la ropa, todo era tan confuso, en ese momento varias imágenes fueron llegando a mi mente acerca de lo que había pasado pero eso me causo un fuerte dolor de cabeza que muy difícilmente trate de disimular pero por el semblante de mi hermano no lo había logrado

\- Sakura ¿estás bien? - puso una de sus manos en mi frente y la expresión que hizo me preocupo con poco - Por dios estas hirviendo en fiebre deja voy por nana tranquila que pronto estarás bien y luego... - no logré escuchar más, mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta que todo se volvió negro

Cuando volví a despertar estaba en medio de un bosque, lo cual me resultó bastante extraño, ¿acaso estaba soñando? me pellizco a mi misma sólo para darme cuenta de que no era un sueño, en realidad estaba en el bosque aunque algo se me hacía extraño, el ambiente se sentía bastante pesado y no había nada que se me hiciera conocido, empezé a caminar sin algún rumbo para ver si algo se me hacía conocido pero después de varios minutos el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, así seguí por varios minutos más hasta dar con un sendero un tanto viejo, de hecho apenas y se podía distinguir

\- Espero llegar a un lugar conocido con este sendero si no, no se que haré - me dijo a mí misma mientras camino por el viejo sendero, un silencio sepulcral se apodero del lugar, no había ni un solo sonido, lo cual resulta bastante extraño, es como si no hubiera animales en este lugar, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de mis pasos, aunque poco tiempo después un sonido extraño se dejó oir, no era de algún animal o algo conocido, era como un susurro un tanto gélido, no sabía explicarlo, a lo lejos logro ver un letrero, sin más corro hacia aquel letrero y una vez que llegó observó que tenía algo de maleza y sólo se podían ver unas cuantas letras aunque puedo distinguir la palabra bosque, al quitar la maleza el nombre Aokigahara se dejó ver, al saber en qué bosque estaba no pude evitar que el miedo se apoderara de mí ya que se dice que en ese bosque deambulan las almas de las personas que van a quitarse la vida y ahora se la pasan en pena esperando la oportunidad de intercambiar su lugar con algún ser vivo, se dice que por eso tampoco hay animales en este lugar, aunque más abajo habían más letras, quité toda la maleza para ver lo escrito allí aunque hubiese preferido no haberlo hecho

_"__Bienvenido__ a tu muerte"_

Eran las palabras escritas, al leerlas un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda haciéndome estremecer sin pensarlo dos veces corrí sobre mis pasos para huir de aquel terrible bosque mientras que escuchaba que murmuraban en mis oídos pidiéndome ayuda y de vez en cuando me parecía ver a alguna persona pero presa del miedo no hice caso y sólo seguí corriendo hasta que una rama sobresaliente del suelo provocó que me cayera, para sorpresa mía el golpe no dolió pero senti algo de liquido en mis manos, al ver mejor en que había caído me dió cuenta de que era un cuerpo en plena descomposición y que lo que tenía en las manos era sangre.

Estaba aterrorizada por lo que había visto, no sabía que hacer más que correr, correr lo más que mis piernas me dieran y así lo hice por varios metros más asta llegar a una pequeña colina pero al no haberla visto caí por ella, una vez que llegue hasta abajo intenté levantarme pero no pude, era demasiado el dolor que sentía, un sonido a agua llamo mi atención y mire hacía el otro lado, había un lago, lo mire por unos segundos en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por unos pasos, al voltear al otro lado pude ver a una persona, al detallarlo bien me si cuenta de quién era el chico que había visto en aquella casa, el cual tenía sangre sobre su ropa y el mismo que ahora traía un cuchillo entre sus manos, intenté escapar pero sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, después vino ese color que estaba empezando a odiar, el color negro.

De nueva cuenta los rayos del sol me recibieron abruptamente, esto es algo a lo que definitivamente no podré acostumbrarme

\- Sakura - escucho que dicen a mi lado, al voltear me encuentro con mi padre y Nana, la mujer que desde que tengo memoria a cuidado de mí y mi hermano - Sakura hija, ¿estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? - mi padre está muy preocupado

\- No, estoy bien, ¿qué pasó? - la verdad es que aún estoy un poco mareada

\- Te desmayaste ayer, tal parece que los recuerdos que perdiste llegaron de manera abrupta y tu mente no pudo soportarlo - dijo Nana, eso me preocupo

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Perdí la memor - una punzada de dolor llegó a mi cabeza por lo que no pude continuar, los recuerdos volvían a llegar bruscamente pero esta vez no me hiba a desmayar, ya no me estaba gustando para nada esto

NA- Si, lo sé, les debía este capítulo desde hace una semana (de hecho desde hace más de una semana) mi justificación es: el internet, tuve muchos problemas con este ya que no estaba funcionando al cien porciento, pero bueno, eso no es todo, al revisar el capítulo pude darme cuenta de un grandísimo error, "la narración" estaba narrando en primera persona y en tercera persona, lo cual está muy muy mal, así que me tarde un poquito tratando de corregir todo eso, así pude corregir alguno que otro error en la narración también jeje, chic@s, no sé cuándo será la siguiente actualización pero les aseguro que seguiré con esta historia, espero sea de su agrado, se que el capítulo no es tan largo, mil disculpas por eso XOXO para tod@s

Chaparrita-Lee


End file.
